Ce!
by PishPosh2909
Summary: Hey, e doar de proba ce am scris aici, sa vad daca mai sunt si alti romani care cauta asa ceva. Daca vreti sa continui, va rog sa-mi spuneti. :)
1. Chapter 1

Marceline se afla pe veranda casei, fumand o tigara. Privea cu dezinteres apusul rosiatic al soarelui. Cu o ultima tragere din tigareta, se descotoroseste de ea, aruncand-o in gradina neingrijita ,lasand-o sa se stinga incetisor. Cu un oftat prelung, se retrage inauntrul casei, nedezlipindu-si ochii din pamant.

Inautru , degetele ei se plimba pe perete, cautand micul intrerupator de langa usa. O lumina slaba isi face aparitia in incapere, destul cat sa diferentieze anumite forme. In lumina aceea, peretii aveau o culoare rozie, o culoare pe care ea nu o suporta. Aruncand o privire usor frustrata spre pereti, isi continua drumul spre camera ei. Intorcand manerul, patrunde in dormitor si se prabuseste pe pat. Se intoarce spre singura ferestra din incapere, privind afara spre casa roz, care ii aducea amintiri placute si neplacute. Oftand, ichide ochii si adoarme. Maine avea sa faca o vizita cuiva…

Uitand sa traga perdelele aseara, soarele patrunse in camera, luminadu-i fata palida. Se trezi gemand, blestemand nenoricita stea de pe cer in gand. Se intoarse cu spatele la fereastra pentru a se uita la ceasul de pe noptiera. 'Opt si un sfert…' isi spuse ea. ' E mult prea devreme, dar odata ce m-am trezit stiu ca nu voi putea adormi la loc'. Se rostogoli din pat, punandu-si picioarele la marginea lui. Iarasi a adormit imbracata in hainele de zi. In fiecare dimineata isi spune ca ar trebui sa scape de obiceiul acesta prostesc, nu aduce decat mai multa bataie de cap. Avea sa ia masuri altadata… acum avea treaba. In camera nu se auzea decat fosnetul hainelor ei, facute impreuna cu cersafurile patului in timp ce se ridica din el, indreptandu-se spre baie.

Iesind din baie, se schimba de hainele de ieri, in unele noi: o pereche de blugi negri pe picior, si un pulover in dungi orizontale negre si rosii, ramanadu-i sa-si mai ia perechea de tenisi dupa micul de jun. Cauta plictisita in minifrigiderul din bucatarie, ceva de mancat. Nu avea prea multe, dar nici ca ii pasa, ca doar pana la urma avea se gaseasca ea, macar vre-un amarat de mar. Era unul chiar in capatul frigiderului, pe care ea il apuca si il termina din cateva imbucaturi. Nonsalat, arunca cotorul in cosul de gunoi, nimerindu-l fara sa se uite. Se indreapta spre usa, dorind sa iasa. Gata incalata, se opreste pentru cateva secunde pentru a verifica daca a uitat ceva important. Se aude un click la deschiderea usii si unul la inchidere. Rasuceste cheia de doua ori in iala iar apoi se intoarce cu fata spre orizont. Avea de gand sa se tina de promisiunea facuta azi-noapte, aceea de a o vizita pe" Printesa". Asa ca, se indreapta spre casa ei. Cu mainile in buzunare, se plimba linsitita pe marginea drumului , luandu-si timpul de a se gandi la ce avea sa ii spuna cand o va vedea. Nu era persoana care sa isi planifice lucrurile de dinainte, iar daca cumva se gandea la ce avea sa faca, stia sigur ca nu avea sa respecte regulile poti sa-ti organizezi viata, e plina de surprize si nu ai cum sa planifici ceva ce nu stii ca se va intampla. Ramane la ideea ca va improviza ceva atunci cand o va vedea.

Dupa alte zece minute de mers, se gaseste in fata vilei marete de culoare roz, gandidu-se ca poate nu a fost o idée foarte inspirata sa vina aici. Pentru cateva secunde, chiar ia in considerare gandul de a se intoarce de unde a venit. Un adevarat razboi se duce mintea ei. 'Sa ma intorc… ? Sau sa nu ma intorc?' Frustrarea si indecizia i se citeste pe fata. Intr-un final, se decide sa bata la usa. Daca nu avea sa o faca acum, atunci cand? Ridica mana stransa intr-un pumn, trage o gura mare de aer iar apoi bate discret de doua ori. Priveste tinta usa, asteptand vre-un semn de viata. Nimic. Eliberandu-si aerul din plamani, apleaca capul in semn de dezamagire si se intoarce sa plece. In acest timp, in spatele ei, usa se deschide larg.

Surprinsa, se intoarce numaidecat, inima bubuindui in ei se intalnesc cu acei ai persoanei din pragul usii. Cerul, tocmai s-a prabusit si a cazut in capul ei. Muschii maxilarului slabesc, astfel incat gura ii este intredeschisa iar ochii incep sa-i umble frenetici in susul si in josul persoanei din fata. Realizand ca probabil se comporta stupid pentru varsta ei, incearca sa se redreseze, tusind de doua ori.

-Ma scuzati, domnule! Cred ca am gresit adresa… "Imposibil!" Vedeti, eu ma asteptam sa gasesc pe altcineva. Domnul din fata usii, un barbat inalt, spatos si bine facut ,o privea cu un oarecare amuzament, superioritatea citindui-se in ochii maro. Surazand, ii raspunse:

-O! Dar nu e nici o problema! Poate pot sa te ajut, pe cine cautai? Rusinata, apleaca capul si mormaie un "nu mai e nevoie". Se intoarce si da sa plece, cand o voce melodioasa, o face sa se opreasca. In spatele barbatului, o figura feminina se distinge. Parul roziu, ii cade in valuri pe umerii fragili si drepti.

-Ce se intampla? Intreaba nedumerita, privirea plimbandui-se intre barbat si tanara. In acel moment, Marceline se intoarce cu fata, pentru a vedea cu ochii ei daca femeia aia e cine crede ea.

-Bonnie! Striga plina de speranta Marcy. Chiar tu esti? O, Doamne, cat am asteptat clipa asta! Cu fiecare cuvant se apropie tot mai mult de femaia de dincolo de prag, ajungand ca doar tocul usii sa le desparta. Deschide larg bratele si incearca sa o imbratiseze, cand un corp masiv se aseaza intre ea si persoana dorita.

-Ce crezi ca faci? Intreaba indignat barbatul. Iti sugerez sa pleci chiar acum, daca nu vrei sa avem probleme.

-Dar…Bonnie, spune ceva! O ruga Marceline in timp ce gesticule spre muntele de om din fata ei.

-Scuze, nu te cunosc… raspunse tanara fata iar usa ii se tranti in nas persoanei de dinafara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolul 2. **

Nu-i venea sa creada. Bonnibel… Bonnie a ei, persona la care tinea cel mai mult, tocmai a respins-o! Cum se intampla asa ceva? Nu putea accepta "nu" ca un raspuns. Mai bate odata la usa, chit ca are toate sansele sa primesca una si… chiar pe merit ar putea spune. Dar nu prea conta. Nu o interesau consecintele atata timp cat reusea sa schimbe doua vorbe cu Bonnie. Astepta sa se deschida din nou usa. In zadar. Continua sa insiste, totusi. Dupa un timp, pasi greoi si repezi se auzeau indreptandu-se spre ea. Marceline inghiti in sec. "Acum e acum, vezi ce spui!" Pasii se opresc in fata usii. Marceline privea acum manerul lucios, care se rotea ingrozitor de incet, aratand ezitarea persoanei de dupa el. " De ce dureaza asa de mult? Ce s-a intamplat cu acei pasi increzatori, gata de cearta?" Usa se deschide brusc, luand-o prin surprindere. Vazand cine e inaintea ei, un zambet gigantic i-a acoperit fata.

-Cat ma bucur ca esti tu! Ma gandeam ca iar v-a veni barbatul acel-… Vorbele i-au fost brutal intrerupte de o palma zdravana peste obraz. De a dreptul socata, ridica incetisor mana spre fata-i rosie si isi atinge incetisor obrazul cu varful degetelor.

-De ce? Intreaba soptit Marceline.

-De ce?! De Ce?! Striga indignata Bonniebell. Pentru ca pleci pentru cinci ani de zile, fara sa dai nici un semn de viata si subit te gandesti la mine si apari neinvitata la usa mea, asteptandu-te sa ma agat de gatul tau si sa plang, sa tremur in bratele tale, sa iti spun ce mult mi-ai lipsit, cum nu am putut dormi, cum ma gandeam la tine in fiecare zi, uitand sa mananc, sa beau, sa traiesc?! Marceline nu o mai vazu-se niciodata asa. Ii parea rau pentru ce facuse si merita toate acuzatiile. Nu indrazni sa mai comenteze, sa mai insiste. A inteles mesajul: Bonniebell nu o mai vroia.

-Gata, Bonnie, plec… Scuze ca am venit, te rog iarta-ma! Cu umerii aplecati, umila si cu privirea in pamant, se roteste pe calcaie si incearca sa se indeparteze de casa. Undeva inauntrul ei, spera ca Bonnie o va opri, o va ierta si o va primi inapoi in viata ei. Dar nu se intampla, fata tinea manie si o intelegea, avea tot dreptul.

Cu cinci ani in urma s-a comportat ca un copil rasfatat si imatur, care pretinde ca i se cuvine totul. Avea frageda varsta de douazeci pe atunci. Era fericita, alaturi de Bonniebell, dar la acea varsta, vrei mai mult. Esti nemultumit si nerecunoscator de ce ai. Pe atunci, canta la chitara si avea un viitor promitator. Deja avusese cateva concerte in turneele vedetelor uriase, lumea o recunostea pe strada, ii cerea autografe si poze. Se simtea bine in pielea ei. O cariera in muzica si o prietena care o iubea asa cum era. Desi ar vrea sa uite, isi aminteste perfect ziua aceea . O zi de primavara calduroasa, prin martie. Lumea parea sa-i zambeasca in acea zi fatidica, totul parca mergea prea bine. Iar dupa legile lui Muphy:" Cand ti se pare ca _totul merge_ foarte _bine_... e pentru ca ai trecut cu vederea ceva important." Ar fi trebuit sa fie mai atenta, sa-si aminteasca. Dar nu a facut-o. In acea seara, ii promisese lui Bonnie ca o scoate in oras la cina. Desigur, a uitat. De ce? Fiindca s-a intalnit cu o veche prietena din facultate, care aparent arata foarte bine si nu s-a putut abtine sa nu isi faca de cap o noapte. Trecuse de mult vremea cinei. Uitase de Bonnie si de lumea din jur. Se culcase fara nici o grija, fara nici o remuscare. Aveau sa vina dimineata, cand isi verifica telefonul. Cinci apeluri ratate de la Bonnie si trei de la Finn, amicul ei. Apela mai intai numarul prietenei ei. Nimic, suna si iar suna dar la capatul celalalt nu raspundea nimeni. Panica si vina incepeau sa se infiripe in inima ei.. Suna pe Finn. El raspunde, desi ma degraba nu o facea. Bonnie era in spital, grav ranita si inconstienta. Finn ii povesti cum se intampla: un sofer beat si neglijet a intrat in ea. Medicii spuneau ca a avut noroc ca inca mai sufla. Accidentul se intamplase la cateva strazi mai incolo de casa ei. Sigur Bonniebel se ingrijorase, ca nu a mai aparut sa o ia la intalnire si nici la telefon nu a raspuns. In acea seara, a plans cum nu a facut-o niciodata pana acum. Ea era singura vinovata, ea era soferul beat si inconstient de la volan. Pleca. Cand au dat zorii, Marceline pleca. A plecat in cat mai departe, in Europa.

Iar si-a amintit. Doamne! Cat dorea sa uite! Sa se intorca in timp si sa isi traga o mama de bataie, sa-si bage mintile in cap. Dar faptul era consumat, si-a transformat tinereatea intr-o drama, pe care o va trai mereu de acum in colo. Nu se intoarse acasa. Se saturase de singuratate si de liniste. Linistea o speria. O facea sa auda totul mai clar, mai tare. Asa ca se duse-se la un bar din apropiere. Obisnuia sa cante aici. Era un fel de job pe care il avea in tinerete. Barul era modest, nu iesea in evidenta, tocmai asta ii placea. O facea sa se simta mai bine, se putea cufunda in atmosfera iar muzica era tot timpul buna, ceea ce conta. Intra, si se aseaza la bar intai. Comanda ceva tare si acum astepta, observa lumea. Erau putine persoane, cateva la o masa in spate, razand si vorbind, umpland coltul lor de voie buna. In centru, vre-o patru-cinci tipi erau stransi in jurul unei mese de billiard, urmarind cu atentie toate miscarile, si oferind din cand in cand cateva indicatii discrete jucatorilor. Muzica, era exact cum isi amintea, lenta si linistitoare, invaluindu-ti gandurile si facandu-te sa renunti la celelate patru simturi pentru cateva momente. Bautura era deja in fata ei si o gusta fara a se grabi. Incepea sa se plictiseasca, dar nici acasa nu vroia sa se duca, asa ca plati si porni incetisor spre parc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolul 3 **

"_Mereu obisnuiai sa te uiti in jurul tau si sa te compari cu diferite persoane. Cautai critica si inutilul in tot ce faceai. Nimic nu era suficient de bun si de frumos, dintotdeauna pretentios. Si acum, cand mergi de-a lungul strazii inca te mai gandesti la ce esti util… Cauti binele in ceialti si raul in tine. Nu faci decat sa-ti distrugi orice ambitie, orice vis frumos la care sperai ca intr-o zi o sa-l vezi stralucind in lumea reala. Cand te-am vazut prima data, stateai la umbra unui stejar. Si acum imi aduc aminte cum erai imbracata, ceva lejer, comfortabil, specific tie: un tricou alb,"Silence" scris de-a lungul , in litere mari, negre. Blugii tai erau un pic largi pe alocuri, te prindeau minunat. Negri, bineinteles. Cantai. O chitara acustica vibra in bratele tale iar degetele tale indemanatice atingeau corzile cu finete. M-ai fermecat de prima data. _

_ Apoi, subtil, ti-ai ridicat ochii tai negrii si dintre toate locurile unde puteai sa-i indrepti, ai ales sa-i asezi pe mine. Te iubeam. De prima data, din momentul in care ti-am vazut ochii tai frumosi, sinceri si nevinovati privind in sufletul meu, am stiut ca te iubesc. Desi, poate atunci nu stiam cum sa numesc multitudinea de sentimente care imi incetosau gandirea mea, tipic rationala. Tin minte cum mi-ai facut semn sa vin spre tine, fata ta luminta de zambetul ce imi facea lumea sa se invarta. Cu un pas dupa altul ma apropiam de tine. Zambesc cand imi aduc aminte ca era sa ma impiedic si sa-ti cad in brate. Ghinionul a fost ca eram deja destul de aproape de stejar si am reusit sa intind o mana sa-mi recapat echilibrul. Mi-ai aruncat o privire jucausa si mi-ai facut semn sa ma asez langa tine. Asa am facut. Mi-ai spus cum te numesti, iar apoi ai intrebat de al meu. Ai ales al doilea meu nume: Bonibell. Nu multi imi spuneau asa, fiindca nu le dadeam voie, dar tie nu aveam cum sa-ti spun "nu". _

_ M-ai intrebat daca stiu sa cant la chitara sau la vre-un alt instrument. M-am simtit un pic stanjenita, fiindca raspunsul meu era un evident "nu". Apoi, dintr-un oarecare motiv ai inceput sa razi. Insusi rasul tau era o simfonie compusa de cei mai distinsi muzicieni. Te-am intrebat ce era asa de amuzant. Ai aratat spre fata mea si ai spus ca nu ai mai vazut pe nimeni care sa roseasca asa de tare. N-am spus nimic, dar tu ma priveai cu atentie , rasul apus de mult. Spre surprinderea mea, ai intins o mana si mi-ai ferit parul de pe frunte, zicandu-mi ca sunt draguta. Nimeni, inafara de parinti nu mi-au mai facut un asemenea compliment, ai fost prima in toate, cel putin pentru mine. Te-ai ridicat, ti-ai strans chitara si mi-ai intins mana pentru a ma ajuta sa ma ridic. Mi-ai intrebat daca nu vreau sa ne plimbam un pic. N-aveam cum sa te refuz si aproape imediat am spus "da". Insa mi-am adus aminte ca trebuia sa plec cat de curand. Mi-a parut rau sa te dezamagesc, dar ai zis ca ne putem intalni maine la aceeasi ora sub acelasi copac, daca vreau. Tu va fi acolo toata ziua si zambind, te-ai intors si ai plecat._

_ Am continuat dupa sa ne intalnim sub acelasi copac o saptamana. In fiecare zi, imi aduceai cate un cadou, o data o bratara, un tricou sau o melodie scrisa pentru mine. Sub acelasi copac, am primit primul meu sarut. A devenit un fel de loc sacru pentru mine stejarul batran din spatele parcului. Relatia noatra ad urat trei ani magnifici. Stiam ca iubirile la prima vedere nu rezista, sunt doar fantezii, dar am sperat ca a noasta va fi speciala… Defapt, ce cuplu nu viseaza asa? M-ai parasit ,iar eu am uitat cum sa traiesc. "_

Cu un oftat,Bonibell isi da ochelarii jos si priveste in gol. Intalnirea cu Marceline a rascolit adanc inauntrul ei si a adus la suprafata sentimente si amintiri de mult uitate. Cu timpul a invatat ca e eficient sa-ti scrii sentimentele,atunci cand ai prea multe si nu le poti face fata. Asta a facut si ea, tocmai ce a terminat de scris pe foaie, rezumatul povestii lor. Din camera cealalta, iubitul ei o striga, el nu stia despre Marceline.

-Iubito! Dupa toate intamplate azi, zic sa mergem un pic la aer, sa ne limpezim mintile. O plimbare prin parc iar apoi mergem sa luam pranzul undeva. Ce spui? Ii spune sopteste la ureche, bratele lui incolatatice in jurul taliei ei si plasand saruturi de-alungul gatului dansei.

-Bine, bine. Spuse ea si se ridica brusc, nerabdatoare sa-l dezlipeasca de gatul ei si sa-si recupereze spatiul intim inapoi. Arunca cateva haine pe ea si se aseaza pe fotoliul din fata usii, asteptandu-l acum pe el. Cateva minute mai tarziu, ies amandoi din casa, mana in mana, mergand agale spre parc.


End file.
